The Beginning
by BeautifulBenson4015
Summary: This is the before part of Her Happy Ending! You guys wanted a timeline, you got it! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

She was on the roof. Olivia's eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't believe that her brother was a rapist. Elliot was looking for her. When he finally found her, he didn't know what to say to her. He asked her if she was okay, already knowing the answer. "No. I'm not." was all Olivia managed to say. Elliot sat down next to her. She leaned on him. He pulled her into a tight embrace. When her tears started to fade, he tilted her head with his finger.

"It will be okay." he told her. She just looked at him. "I just can't believe that my brother would do such a thing." she told him. "Liv, you always look for the good in everyone." Elliot replied. She was about to cry again. Then, all she knew was that Elliot's soft lips were on hers. "I'm sorry." he told her as soon as he pulled away. "Don't be." she said with a smile. Then they just sat there in silence. Olivia, enjoying the company of someone who cared about her.

"You know Cragen will have our heads if he finds out about this." she said. "If. If is good." Elliot smiled at her. They both laughed together. Sitting there with Elliot, she realized how much she cared for him. She knew that she loved him. He was the one person in her life that knew everything about her, even the parts that she wished she could forget herself. Olivia had stopped crying now.

Elliot checked his phone and realized that they were gone for 15 minutes already. "We should go back down Liv." he told her. He got up and helped Olivia stand up too. He once again gave her another hug. This time, he wished that he didn't have to let go of her.

When they got to their desks, Cragen called Olivia into his office. Elliot got up to go with her. Captain Cragen told him that he only wanted to speak to Olivia, alone. Olivia walked to into his office. Her face was still flushed from crying so much. He told her to shut the door and take a seat. She did as she was told.

"I'm sorry about Simon." he told her. "You can have the day if you would like." "No thank you captain." she said, clearly looking upset. "As you wish." he told her as he dismissed her. She went back to her desk. As she sat, Elliot asked her if she needed a lift home later. She simply replied, "Yeah. I'd actually appreciate that. As long as its not out of your way..." "No problem, Liv." he answered reassuringly.

On their way to Olivia's apartment, Elliot realized that she was looking through the case files that her brother was convicted of. He didn't want to say anything to her. He just let her be. Outside of her apartment building, before she got out of the car, she finally broke the silence. "El?" she said. "Yeah Liv?" he answered. "Will you come inside with me?" she asked. "Do you want me too?" Elliot replied. She just looked at him and nodded her head. Elliot parked the car. They walked to her apartment in silence.

When they were inside her apartment, she sat down on her couch. She motioned for Elliot to join her. He sat down without a word. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." she said. He just looked at her. Elliot shook his head. They sat in silence for a little bit. Olivia broke the silence by asking if Elliot wanted anything. He simply shook his head once more. She noticed that he seemed to be thinking hard about something. She got herself a glass of water and sat back down.

Elliot finally spoke up. "About what happened earlier-" he began. Olivia cut him off. "It's okay Elliot. You don't have to explain anything." she leaned in and kissed him. At first he was shocked. Then, he returned the passionate kiss.

The two detectives decided to watch a movie together. They agreed on Colombiana. When the movie ended, Elliot realized that Olivia was sleeping silently next to him. He didn't want to wake her. He turned the tv off. He just laid there, thinking. As he put his fingers through her hair, he realized how right it felt to be holding her next to him at night. Before he went to sleep, he kissed her gently on her forehead.

It was in the early morning when Olivia had woken up. At first she didn't remember why there were arms holding her. Then she realized it was him. Elliot Stabler. Her partner. She smiled to herself. She liked waking up in the morning next to him. She looked down. Their fingers were intertwined and his left arm was around her, holding her. As she got up, Elliot felt her move. "Good morning, Benson." he said as he watched her go into her bathroom. "Morning, Stabler." she replied. She went inside her bathroom and started to take a shower.

When Olivia was done taking a shower, she got dressed. When she came out of her bedroom, she noticed that Elliot was making breakfast for the two of them. He had eggs frying and toast in the toaster. When breakfast was ready, Olivia sat down at the table. Elliot set the table up for the two of them. He put a placemat, a plate, a fork, a knife, and a glass of orange juice in front of where Olivia was sitting, and then in front of where he was going to sit. They ate breakfast in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Months later, in the old 1-6, a suspect's wife came in. She pulled a gun out of her pocket and told everyone to go into the office. Not wanting to start anything, the detectives all went into Cragen's office. She had all five of them sit down on the floor. She pointed the gun at Olivia. "You. You are the woman that forced my husband to confess. He's going to jail because of you! Now, im going to cause you the pain that you caused me!" "She didn't do anything! She was just doing her job!" screamed Elliot. She looked into Olivia's eyes. She put her finger on the trigger and fired. Elliot jumped in front of her. He saved her.

Elliot took the bullet for Olivia. As Elliot's body fell to the floor, Olivia was staring at him. He saved her and now he was hurt because of her. Munch cuffed the lady. Fin called for a bus. Cragen and Olivia tried to stabilize Elliot. Olivia kept pressure on Elliot's wound. She looked him in the eyes. "It's going to be okay." she told him. He replied with a simple "I know." Paramedics finally arrived. They put Elliot on a gurney and wheeled him to the ambulance. Alex looked at Olivia. "Go with him. He needs you" she told Olivia. Olivia just nodded and went with Elliot.

Olivia rode in the ambulance with him. When they got to the hospital, Elliot was rushed to the O.R. One paramedic told the nurse to check for his blood type. "It's A Positive" said Olivia. She remembered everything about him. "Thanks." replied the nurse. The nurse went to get blood for Elliot from the blood bank. When she came back, she looked at the doctor, "They don't have his blood type available." she said. Olivia stood up quickly. "Take mine." she said. "We need a lot of blood for him though." said the doctor. "I don't care. Take as much as you need! I just want him to be okay." she said sadly. "Okay then." Olivia followed the nurse. They took four pints of her blood for Elliot. By the time they were done, Olivia was really dizzy. She kept telling herself, "As long as he is okay I'm good."

She sat down in the waiting room, impatiently. An hour later, Alex, Casey, Munch, Fin, and Cragen came. They just there in silence. Alex realized that Olivia looked really upset. "He's going to be okay." she told Olivia trying to brighten her mood. "I know. But this all happened because of me! If she wouldn't have tried to shoot me, he would still be okay." Olivia said as tears slid down her cheek. Hours later, the doctor came out and smiled at Olivia. "You saved his life." he told her. The detectives all looked confused. "You can see him now of you would like." she nodded her head and followed the doctor to Elliot's room.

Elliot was laying down in his bed when Olivia got to his room. She knocked on his door. "Come in." he said softly. A smile came upon his face when he saw Olivia. "Thanks." he told her. Olivia was confused. "You saved my life." he said. "No. I didn't. You saved mine." she said quietly looking down. "Look at me." he said grabbing Olivia's hand. "I saved you because I didn't want to lose you." As Olivia heard this, a tear fell down her cheek. Just then, Alex and the rest of the gang came into his room.

"How you feeling?" asked Munch. "Olivia make it all better?" Everyone, at once, said "Shut up, John.", except Olivia and Elliot. They just sat there in silence, staring at each other. Alex realized this and wanted to say something to Olivia. Ten minutes later, Alex couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Olivia out side. "Are you okay?" she asked pleadingly. "Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" "When Munch said that..." her voice trailed off. "What about it?" Olivia asked nervously. "Okay. Is there something I don't know about between you two?" "Well..." "What is it?" "Well, we..." Olivia took a deep breath. "...we love each other." "Oh...I won't say anything. But, it's about time. "

"What are you talking about?!" Olivia asked anxiously. "Everyone knows that you two love eachother! It has been so obvious since the two of you became partners!" Olivia just smiled at Alex. "Has it really been that obvious?!" Olivia asked. "The whole time" Alex replied excitedly. The two friends walked down the hospital halls for a little while, talking about Olivia and Elliot finally being together, while the others were with Elliot.

Two weeks later, Elliot was finally allowed to return home. Olivia picked him up from the hospital after work around 8 pm. "How are you doing?" Olivia asked as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "Better now." "Oh really? Why is that?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Because I'm with you now" replied Elliot, which made Olivia blush.

As Olivia pulled up in front of her apartment building, she got a text from Alex. "Did you get him yet?" it simply said. She replied with a smile, "Yeah. We are going into my apartment." "Good. Take care of him. Don't cause him anymore pain...unless its good pain ;)" "Ok. I promise I won't hurt him...maybe just a little :p" "Ok, ok. You win. Just, don't have to much fun. He still has to recover..." "No problem. I'm gonna go. Talk to you tomorrow!". As Olivia sent the last text, Elliot opened the door to her apartment with his keys.

As soon as the door closed, he pushed Olivia against the door and just, stared at her. "God, I missed you so much! I love you, Olivia." "Prove it! Prove just how much you love me!" she said with a mischievous grin as she escaped his grasp. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled, running around her apartment, making her way to her bedroom. He caught her. He got on top of her and was kissing each part of her body that became exposed as he unbuttoned her shirt, one button at a time. The two love drunk detectives, spent their night together. Making love over and over and holding each other and exchanging words of affection and desire for eachother.


	3. Chapter 3

It was New Years Eve. Olivia, Elliot, and Alex went out to Madison Square Garden to watch the ball drop. When the crowd was counting down, Alex kept glancing at Elliot. Olivia knew something was up. When the crowd got to ten, Elliot got down on one knee, and looked Olivia in the eyes. "Olivia Benson, you have been there for me always and I need you with me for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" With five seconds left, her eyes filled with tears. "Yes. I would love to Elliot. " As the ball dropped, and the clock struck 12, Elliot got up and kissed Olivia passionately. "I love you, El!" Olivia said as they broke the kiss because they needed air. "I love you too, Liv" "I'm so happy for you guys!" yelled Alex, startling the two of them that forgot that they were with Alex.

When they kissed, they felt as if they were the only two in the world, They turned around and saw Alex, Casey, Melinda, Fin, Cragen, and Much standing behind them. "Congrats guys! Always knew you guys would get together. But, Elliot, it took you long enough!" said Casey, which made them all laugh. Melinda rolled her eyes after at Casey's comment. "Anyways, let's see!" she said and all the girls surrounded Olivia's left hand. The guys stood back laughing hysterically at the girls behavior. Olivia's ring was a single band diamond ring with a cushion-cut 2 carat diamond in the middle. "Damn, that's one pretty ring!" said Casey.

Once the girls calmed down, Olivia decided to ask Alex a question. "Hey, Alex?" olivia called. "Yeah, Liv?" "How did you know about this?" "Well, Elliot told me because he wanted a girls point of view of the perfect proposal because he wanted it to be perfect for you!" "You seriously thought you had to make this perfect for me?!" Olivia asked Elliot. "Obviously. You deserve nothing but the best!" he said with a big grin. "You are the best. I love you." "I love you too, Liv" "How adorable!" screamed Casey. Olivia rolled her eyes at Casey's remark. "What? Its is!" casey said teasingly. "We should get going. Let's go out to eat to celebrate!" said Fin. "Didn't know you could get that excited for things?" said Munch teasingly. "Well, if I'm not gonna get my happily ever after, I should at least be happy when my friends do." Olivia and Melinda exchanged glances.

They went to eat at a fancy, expensive, restaurant across the street from the precinct. As they arrived, Casey spoke up. "It looks like a long wait. Plus, there is eight of us." "That is why I made reservations." stated Elliot. "So you planned this whole night out?" asked Olivia. "Yeah. Pretty much. Except what happens after this." he said while trying to hide his smirk. "Anyways, what if I said no?" "I asked myself that but, Alex and Casey kept telling swearing to me that you were going to say yes." "Well, they were right!" she replied with a grin. "I love you, Liv." "I love you too, El.". They stood there staring into each others eyes. "Ahem! Earth to the love-drunk detectives. Our table is ready." said Munch. Olivia started to blush brightly. "Very funny, John." said Cragen.

They all sat at a round booth for 8. Olivia sat with Alex and Elliot on either side of her. They all ordered appetizers. When everyone was deciding what to eat Elliot said, "Ok. You guys can eat but take it easy. I'm paying so don't over do it." "Oh, that's so nice of you. It's on Stabler so drink as much as you want." said Fin. "Hey, I said DON'T over do it." replied Elliot. "Yeah, you said don't over do it with the food, you never mentioned our limits with liquor." stated Munch like a little kid.

The waiter then came to drop off their drinks and take their order. The girls decided to order a salad each. Elliot and John had a steak. Cragen ordered pasta with sea food in garlic and olive oil. Fin wanted a burger. They talked about Olivia and Elliot, and their wedding until the food came. Alex, Casey and Melinda all insisted that they be in the wedding. The girls discussed dresses, flowers, bachelorette party, and bridesmaids and who the was to be the maid of honor.

The guys decided on the best man, tuxedoes, and bachelor party. Elliot requested there be no strippers. "No strippers?! Are you feeling ok?" asked Fin. "Yeah. It just never caught my attention." Truth was, he felt as though he was already committed to Olivia and he didn't feel right with half-naked women walking around him. When they all finished their meals, they ordered dessert. Olivia and Elliot decided to share a piece of cheesecake while everyone else got their own slice. They ate, talked, laughed, and had fun together on a night out from work. What they didn't expect was, Kathy and Dean were waiting to be seated.

Just their luck. Kathy and Dean were seated at a table next to theirs. As they finished their dessert, Olivia and Alex noticed that Kathy kept looking at them. Elliot put his arm around Olivia and Kathy gave them a dirty look. "Do you have a problem?" asked Olivia. "No, why would I?" replied Kathy. "So mind your own business and stop staring at me!" "I'm sorry. It's just that man-stealers are very noticeable." "You bitch!" yelled Alex. "You heard me. You took him from me. He was all mine until you came along!" replied Kathy ignoring Alex's statement.

"Don't you dare talk to Olivia like that again!" screamed Elliot. "No. It's okay. She's right. But, I didn't steal you. We all know that you guys had a failed a marriage. I knew that since I saw you two together in high school. We all knew it was never gonna last!" Olivia said and Alex smirked. "Screw you Olivia Benson!" yelled Kathy. "I will!" yelled John. "MUNCH!" they all yelled in unison. "Ok ok. I'm sorry. I will correct myself. Elliot will." he said. All of their jaws dropped. They just stood sat there in silence for a while...

"So, what brings you guys over here tonight?" asked Dean. "Well, we were just celebrating Liv and El's engagement." said Casey with a big grin. "Oh. Congrats guys." he said staring at Olivia and Elliot. Kathy was so pissed off at that statement and everyone could see it. "Thanks" replied Olivia while Elliot just sat there still in shock of what was just said between his fiancé and his ex. Olivia just grabbed Elliot's hand, giving it a squeeze letting him know she was fine. She could tell he was concerned. As the waiter passed, they asked for the check.

Olivia and Elliot tried to pay but, Melinda called out "What are you two doing?" "Um, paying the bill." replied Elliot. This time Cragen spoke up, "We are here celebrating for the two of you. There is no way in hell I'm going to let you guys pay!" "Thanks, but we want to pay." said Olivia. "No! By the power invested in me, I forbid you from paying the damn bill" said Fin. "Yes, officer." said Olivia teasingly. They all chipped in to pay the bill, except Olivia and Elliot of course. The waiter came to take their check. "Keep the change." said Munch. "Thank you guys! Have a great night! Congrats you two!" he said smiling at Olivia and Elliot. "Thanks." they replied.

As they were walking out, someone grabbed Olivia's arm. She turned around and it was Kathy. "You ruined my life you little skank!" yelled Kathy and then she slapped Olivia in the face. Hard. "You fucken jealous bitch!" yelled Elliot. "You are so gonna pay for that!" "Aw, what happened? I hit the love of your life? I'm so sorry!" she said sarcastically. Alex came and grabbed Olivia's hand. "Are you okay?" Alex asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks. I'll be right back. I'm gonna check on Elliot." she replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" "She deserved it. She took you for me! I loved you. I wanted to be with you forever!" "Look, I loved you too. But, I have fallen out of love with you okay? We were young. We thought we were doing right by the kids. They are older now. We both deserve to be happy. I found my happiness with Olivia and maybe you can find yours with Dean." "No. I just brought Dean as a friend because I saw you guys walking in so I figured if Olivia got you then I would get Dean." "Oh. Well, Olivia never really loved Dean..." "What?" "Its a long story. Anyways, were you trying to get revenge on her or something?" "Maybe." "Why? What has she done to you?!" "She took you from me! She ruined my life and the kids's!" "No. If anything you should be mad at me. I left you guys. She didn't do anything! If anything, she kept her distance. We admitted some things and she stayed away because she wouldn't ruin our family. You out of all people should know that. She always helped us when we needed her. She took care of the kids for us. She pulled our marriage back together like 3 times. She convinced me to stay with you guys for our family. She has done nothing wrong!" "Okay, okay. You have a point. I'm sorry. I really am. I just always felt threatened by her. I mean, she is so beautiful, she's caring, sweet, funny, and she spends more time with you than we ever did. I knew you were gonna fall for her sometime." Elliot was in shock. He didn't know what to say. To break the silence, Kathy said, "Well, congrats by the way. I'm going to go apologize to her." "Kathy," Elliot said before she left. "Yeah?" "Thanks." he said as he hugged her for the last time.

Olivia was outside with everyone else. Elliot came out. She walked up to him. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" "Yeah. Where's Kathy?" "I haven't seen her." Just as Olivia finished her sentence they heard Kathy's voice. "Olivia?" she called. "She just wants to apologize okay? I talked some sense into her. I think she should be good now. Call me if anything, okay?" "Yeah. Thanks." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, Kathy?" "I wanted to talk to you." "Sure." "Well, about what I said earlier...I'm sorry. I just, I don't know. I have always been intimidated by you. You were always so beautiful and smart and funny and I well, I was just me. We got married just because we had Maureen. I never thought it was gonna last either to be honest. Yes we loved each other, but we fell out of love a while ago. Then, he started working with you. He was always with you. We weren't in,love anymore so I thought something would happen between you two. The way he looked at you, he hasn't looked at me that way in a long time." "Well Kathy, I never meant to break you guys apart. I just want you to know that. To know that I was the reason of your divorce, I could never live with that." "I know that Olivia. And , I'm happy for you guys. I'm happy Elliot found someone that can love him more than I can anymore. Congrats Olivia. You do deserve your happily ever after." "Thanks, Kathy. It really means a lot. I just want to keep things civil for Elliot's sake and your kids's. Truce?" "Truce." Kathy agreed. "So, any ideas for the wedding yet?" "We started discussing that earlier but I'm not sure what I want yet. I think a beach wedding because Elliot doesn't want to get married in a church again and I'm fine with that." "A beach wedding sounds really nice!" "I was wondering, would you mind if the kids were in the wedding because I know you might not like it, but I think of them as my own and I would do anything for them." "I know Olivia. I would never have a problem with that. Olivia, my kids adore you and I would never want to take that away from you." "Thanks Kathy. It really means a lot to me." "Anytime, Liv." "Liv?" "Sorry, Olivia." "No, it's fine but since when do you call me 'Liv'? I've always been Olivia to you." "Yeah. I always tried to keep it professional because we were never close and I didn't wanna become close and then this happen eventually. I think it's best that we become friends now that everything in our lives are cleared up." "I agree." "Friends?" "Friends." Olivia replied with a smile.

The two woman parted ways. Kathy went back inside and Olivia went to join the others. "What the hell did you say to her?" Olivia asked Elliot. "Why? She didn't say anything harmful right?" "That's the problem. She was too nice. I don't know what that was all about. She said she was always intimidated by me and that she had no hard feelings." "Wow. What did you do Elliot?" asked Munch. "What do you mean?" asked Elliot. "She isn't nice to Olivia at all. She was always intimidated by her and we all can tell. I think your ex is bipolar like your daughter. She just slapped Liv and two minutes later, she is apologizing and saying she wants to be friends." "I know. I have no clue what's gotten into her." "Let's just leave it at 'friends' okay, guys?" asked Olivia. "Okay." they all replied.

They separated into their cars and headed home. Olivia and Elliot decided to go to central park for a little while. When they got there, Olivia got out of the car and ran towards the snow. "Catch me of you can, Stabler" she hollered. "Right behind ya!" yelled Elliot. Olivia hid behind a tree. As Elliot passed her, she scooped up some snow, rolled into a ball and threw it at him. It hit him in the neck. "Oh. Your so dead, Benson!" "You wouldn't hurt me!" "How do you know?" "Because, you love me." she said with a smirk. "Ok. Your right. But, your still gonna pay!" "Oh, I'm so scared!" she replied mockingly. "You should be!" he screamed. They spent another hour having snowball fights, playing with the snow, and burying each other in the snow.

"Shit!" said Olivia. "What?" "We have to work later!" "Oh my god, your right, let's go!" As they were walking home, Olivia tried to make conversation." I am going to die from tiredness at work later." "What do you mean?" "We would have to be at work in 6 hours. We would only get four hours of sleep." "How?" "We have to be at work at 8 but, with this snow we would have to leave earlier around 7.15." "yeah, so we could just get up at 6.30." "Not happening. I take at least an hour to get ready. I have to take a shower, do my hair, make up, get my clothes ready and with this snow, it will take us forever to get there!"

They finally got to Olivia's apartment. They got to the stairs, she stopped. "What?" asked Elliot. "Four flights of stairs. I'm gonna be dead by the time we get up there." she said sleepily. "I have an idea!" replied Elliot as he scooped Olivia up in his strong arms and carried her up the four flights of stairs. Olivia started hysterically laughing. "What?" asked Elliot. "You're actually carrying me up four flights of stairs?" "Yeah. Why not? You said you were never gonna make it up so I figured I'd take you up." "Aw. I love you, El." "I love you too, Liv."


	4. Chapter 4

**February 2, 1992**

"Ready to do this?" Alex asked Olivia. "Yep. Been ready my whole life." she smiled. "Let me fix this." Alex said as she fixed a flower in Olivia's hair. "Thanks." Olivia said. "What's wrong?" Casey asked walking in noticing Olivia seemed upset about something. "What if this is wrong? What if Kathy was right?" Olivia asked sadly. "No. Don't think like that, honey. He loves you and you love him. We all know it. Seeing you two together puts a smile on all of our faces, Liv. You two are forever. I have never seen Elliot look at anyone like he looks at you. That man seriously adores you. You're everything for him." Alex reassured her. "But, still. Maybe I was meant to be alone in my life. Then, something's gonna happen and we won't be together. Divorce is a sin. He's divorced. What if that happens again? I can't live with myself knowing I did that...twice." "Twice?" "Elliot loved me. He left Kathy because he wanted to be with me. What if-" "Okay, seriously. Stop it!" Casey practically yelled. "What?" "Do you love him?" "More than life." "Alex, does Elliot love her?" "Obviously. A blind man could see it." "My point! If everyone knows you guys are gonna be together, why don't you believe it?" Olivia sighed. "You're right. I do love him and I know he loves me. I think I'm just nervous. My mom always told me that I was never going to be good at anything, I was never gonna be loved because no one would want to love a stupid rape baby like me."

"You shouldn't have listened to her." Elliot said. Olivia turned around and saw no one but Alex and Casey with her. Casey pulled her phone out from behind her. "Never believe anyone when they say something like that. You're beautiful. You don't know how inspiring you are to all the little girls that come into the precinct that were raped or products of rape when you tell them your story. They tell me how they want to be just like you." he said through the phone. Olivia let a tear slid down her cheek. "Thanks. See you in a little while. I gotta go before these two kill me." she said into the phone. "Anything, anytime. I'll let you go. Bye. Love you." "I love you, too." she smiled as Casey hung up. "Why'd you call him?" "Actually, I didn't. He called and I picked up by accident so I decided to let him listen to the crazy woman he has to marry." Casey laughed. Olivia and Alex rolled their eyes. "Thanks. I needed that though." she told Casey as she hugged her. "Alright. Lets fix your makeup!" said Alex excitedly. "Here goes nothing." Olivia giggled as Alex spun her in the chair. "Nothing crazy!" "Promise."

Calvin, Maureen and Kathleen walked down the aisle first. Calvin stood between the two girls, the three of them locked arm in arm. The girls got their hair curled and it was pulled into a messy bun with loose curls coming out of them. They wore white dresses with a green bow around the waist. They had on white tights with white mini high heels that had flowers on the straps. They went down dropping white rosé petals on the sand as they went on. When they saw Elliot, they both smiled at him. He smiled back at his two beautiful twin girls. Calvin wore a black tux. He has shiny shoes that matched Elliot's. he was so small compared to the girls that everyone found it adorable. At the end of the sandy aisle, the three of them walked off to the left.

Melinda walked down the aisle with Fin next. Casey walked down with Munch and Alex walked down alone, since she was the maid of honor. The bridesmaid dresses were dark green. They had on black heels and off white flowers. The music changed and every one stood up and faced the back. Cragen came down the aisle with his arm hooked in Olivia's. "Damn." Elliot said to himself when he saw her at the end of the aisle. She was wearing a long strapless white dress. It only had pearls lining the neckline and her low cut back line. Her hair was pulled back into a bun that was held together with a single white flower. She was holding white flowers that had light green edges that matched the bridesmaid dresses.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Cragen looked at Olivia and then at Elliot. He looked at these two as his own. He always knew there was something between them but never expected to have to be the one to give away the only daughter he had. He looked at her one more time and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He turned to Elliot. "Take care of her. You don't, you won't know what hit you." he smiled. "I will." Elliot smiled back and took Olivia's hand. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

After a while, it was time for them to say their vows. "I understand you two have written your own vows?" questioned the Priest. Elliot and Olivia nodded their heads. "Olivia." He nodded his head towards her. "You may go first." Olivia turned to look at Elliot and he took her hands in his. She smiled at him and began.

"Elliot. I don't even have the words to tell you how I feel right now. My whole life, I have been alone and never had anyone there for me. I was always on my own. But, all of that changed when I met you. You were the only person in this world that has never left me. Everyone would leave because of my past and make me believe that I was never worth it. But you changed all of that. You showed me what it really is to know that someone truly loves you. You showed me what it is to love someone. You know more about me that I have ever told anyone. You know parts of me i would like to forget myself. I built walls up around myself and you were the only one that ever decided that I was worth knocking them down. You are the only person on this planet that truly understands me. You love me for me. I don't have to change for you. I'm myself and that's good enough. You don't know how much you mean to me. Before I found you, I was lost. You are every thing I every wanted. Everything my empty soul wanted to feel. When you came into my life, you lit up my soul. Every part of my being. You are everything I never knew. Everything I didn't know existed, but in you I found. I'll love you until the day after forever. One thing I can say to you and only you that I truly mean, is I love you." she let a tear slip down her cheek. At this point, Alex, Casey, and Melinda were crying. Olivia never loved anyone as much as she loves Elliot. Seeing Olivia happy, was a truly amazing sight.

Elliot wiped the tear from Olivia's cheek. "Don't cry." he mouthed to her. She let a small smile appear on her face. "Olivia. Liv. Damn, i don't know where to start. All these years I always knew there was something about you. Maybe it was your smile. Or your eyes. Or your laugh. But, to be honest, i think it was just you. I don't why but, I fell in love with you. You were always the one. The one I would always think about. Always in my mind. Always made my day. Always brought a smile to my face. You were always there for me. You helped me through hard times and you always kept me upright. You are my rock. I seriously don't know what I would do without you. I know that you be never believed in yourself. Even when you didn't believe in yourself, you still believed in me. I realized so many things by your side and hope it won't end. Liv, you are my everything and without you, life wouldn't be worth living. Every time I see you smile at me, I get butterflies in my stomach. I can't believe that someone like you would ever fall for me. You are my one love, my one heart, my one life. You make my heart race. I need you here with me because you have one thing I always wanted. I don't know what it is but I need that one thing and you're the one that has it. I love you, Olivia. And I promise you it won't ever change." he said as Olivia's eyes filled with tears.

Olivia looked at the girls standing behind her and they were all in tears like her. The guys behind Elliot were speechless. Never have any of them seen either of the two detectives show and express so much feeling and emotion. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss you bride." the priest said. Elliot pulled Olivia into him and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Mrs. Stabler." he smiled at her. "I love you too, Mr. Stabler." she told him. She still had tears running down her face. "Hey. Wipe those tears off your pretty face." he said as he kissed her cheek. Olivia laughed at him. She turned around to see all of her co-workers smiling at them. "Come here. " she told Elliot as she pulled him with her towards everyone. "Hey, you two!" Alex winked. "Hey girlie!" Olivia joked along. "So, how's married life treating you?" asked Casey. "Well, the past minute has been awesome." Olivia exaggerated. "Absolutely." Elliot agreed.

"Liv!" Calvin screamed. "Hey buddy! How you doing?" she asked him. "Good. What about you?" "Good." "You look pretty." "Thank you young man." she gave him a hug. "Mine." Calvin mouthed to Elliot while pointing at Olivia. "Don't think so, little man." Elliot smirked. Everyone started to laugh and Olivia was clueless. "What?" she asked everyone. "I think you are gonna have some relationship issues." said Fin. "What?" "Those two are kinda fighting over you." "Funny." "He's not kidding." said Munch. "Look." he pointed at Elliot and Calvin. "Boys. What's up here?" she asked the two of them. "This one here says you're his when we obviously know you're mine." said Elliot. "You wish!" said Calvin. "Guys, calm down." said Alex. "She's mine!" "Okay. I'm all of yours! Better?" Olivia said. "But, there is one of you and three of us." said Calvin. "Take turns! Sharing is caring." "Yeah." said Elliot. "That applies for you too, mister." "Not fair." "It is." she kissed his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know its short, but i haven't updated in a while and i felt really bad. I have alot going on right now so im trying to do as much as i can. Thanks for staying with me and i promise that i will update again soon, i hope! Enjoy! Also, let me know if their are any other stories you would want me to update. I'm working on 'Never Left My Mind' and 'Her Happy Ending'.**

* * *

For their honeymoon, their friends sent them away. Casey packed Olivia's suitcase and Fin packed Ellliot's. The two had no idea as to where they were off to. Olivia was alittle scared as to what to expect when she got to their destination and opened her lugage. She wasn't totally trusted in Casey because she knew her too well. For all she knew, Casey didn't even pack clothes. There could be nothing but bathingsuits and lingerie in there. Elliot was the more relxed one. He didnt have to worry about what the guys packed because they knew that if they messed up, Elliot would surely nearly kill them.

"Liv." Elliot shook her awake. "What?" she yawned. "We gotta get going. Alex is picking us up in half an hour." "Shit!" "Yeah. The alarm never went off." Olivia groaned as she got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the hot water on and started to take off her pajamas. "Ow. Puta!" she cursed as her finger got jammed in between the draw. "Liv? Are you ok?" Elliot asked. "Yeah." she sighed. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her bare body. She shampooed her hair and made sure to scrub it in. She leaned her head back and let the water flow through her hair. She closed her eyes, thinking about what the day ahead would bring. She put conditioner on her hair and washed her body. When she got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and ran a comb through her hair. She got out to change and Elliot went into the bathroom to take a shower. She put on a pair of jeans with a tank top and a sweatshirt over it. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she put on a pair of flip-flops. She didn't know anything about their destination except that it was really hot. Elliot came out about ten minutes later. He put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He made sure he didn't leave anything behind and took their bags to the front door.

"Hey." olivia answered her rigning phone. "Yep. We're ready. Okay. See you in a few." she hung up. "Alex?" Elliot asked as he walked into the living room. "Yep. She said she's be here in a couple of minutes." "Ok. Want a cup of coffee?" "Sure. Thanks." "No problem." Elliot said as he went into the kitchen to make some coffee. He came out a couple minutes later with two mugs of coffee. He gave one to Olivia and sat down beside her. She laid down on his shoulder and yawned. "Thanks." she said. "No problem, Liv." he said as he wrapped his free arm around her. She leaned on him and started to fall asleep again. Alex showed up about half an hour later. "Hey." she said as she opened the door. "Hi." elliot said, noticing Olivia was asleep, once again. "Get up sleeping beauty." he said as he put his coffee on the table. Olivia yawned and just turned over. "Geez. Don't you know anything about fairytales? Sleeping Beauty only awakes with her true loves kiss. Duh!" exclaimed Alex. Elliot rolled his eyes at her. Olivia opened one eye and smiled at Alex. Elliot thought that Olivia was still asleep so he bent down and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek. Olivia and Alex started hysterically laughing. "What?" Elliot said. "It's just that Sleeping Beauty wakes with a kiss on the lips. The cheek does nothing." Olivia managed to get out. "So, why did you get up then?" Elliot asked. "Because we can't be late." she said as she got up and got her purse from the table.

Elliot grabbed the car keys and started to take the suitcases to the car. "So, where am i off to?" Olivia asked Alex. "Sorry, can't tell you." Alex said. Olivia stuck her tongue out at Alex and Alex returned the favor. Olivia walked out to car with Alex on her tail. Once Elliot had all the bags in the car, Alex took off to JFK International Airport. The ride was quiet. Alex drove the Escalade and Olivia sat beside her. Elliot sat in the back seat. "Here you are." Alex said as she pulled up to the airport. "Alright." Olivia said as she got out of the car. Elliot took the suitcases out of the trunk and placed them on the pavement. "Have fun guys!" Alex said as she hugged them both. "We will." Elliot said. "I'm sure of it. Just, make sure she can walk when you guys get back." Alex joked. "Shut up!" Olivia said as she started to blush. "Hey, just saying." Alex defended. "Yeah, yeah. Bye. Love you." Olivia said as she hugged Alex again. "But she loves me more." Elliot teased. Olivia slapped his chest playfully. "Bye." Elliot said as he took Olivia's hand and they made their way to the gates.

"Detectives!" a man said as soon as they walked into the airport. "Hello." Olivia greeted. "I'll take those." he said as he grabbed the suitcases form Olivia and Elliot. "No, we got it." Elliot said. "Nope. Miss Cabot made sure that you don't find out your destination until you board you flight." he smiled. "Alex." Olivia sighed. "Thank you." Elliot said as he turned and walked towards security. When they finished that, a young lady led them to their gate. They had half an hour before boarding time so they decided to sit and relax, finally. They really got special treatment. They had first class seats and they had to board the plane first. Everyone else boarded after. When everyonewas situated and the plane started to move, the flight attendant went on the PA and satrted to go over safety exits and safety procedures and everything else. "Thank you and enjoy your flight to Puntacana, Dominican Repulic. "They would." Olivia said. "Yep. Now, we have a long day ahead of us." Elliot commented. "You're right about that." she replied. As soon as they were in the air, Olivia laid down on Elliot and fell asleep. He placed a blue blanket over her and kissed hr forehead. "I love you." he said as he drifted off to sleep, also.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so, i skipped their whole honeymoon because i really want to get into how they get Calvin back and how Aliyah and Britney come into their lives ;) yes, they had a great time on their honeymoon i assure you ;) i wanna move on onthis story because i have really big ideas for Her Happy Ending. stay with me please! and, i think i could use some help on what i should do next on 'never left my min' thanks guys! r&r please :)**

* * *

"So, how was it?!" Casey asked as soon as Olivia and Elliot were close to her. "Nice. Didn't expect half of that though." Elliot smiled. "Okay, no details. Cragen is waiting for us with the car out front." Casey said as she led them out of the airport. Olivia and Elliot linked fingers and followed the blonde out. "Liv! Elliot!" Captain Cragen greeted as they walked up to the truck. "Hey captain." Olivia smiled as she hugged him. "Hello." Elliot smiled as he walked up behind Olivia. "Good to have you two back. Now, let's get you guys home." Cragen said and Olivia and Elliot nodded. Elliot and Cragen put the suitcases in the trunk while Casey and Olivia got into the car. Casey sat upfront with Cragen and Elliot sat besides Olivia in the back seat. Olivia yawned and laid down on Elliot's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

The car ride was quiet. Olivia fell asleep on Elliot and Casey sat in the front seat, texting someone. "Why are you so happy?" Elliot asked Casey. "Oh, nothing. Just, texting people." she smiled. Elliot looked at Cragen who shrugged. About half an hour later, they pulled up infront of the precinct. "Go say your hi's and stuffm with Liv and i'll put the stuff in your truck." Cragen said. "Thanks." Elliot said as he shook Olivia awake. "Hmmm?" she groaned. "Come on. We're at the precinct." "Ugh. Right behind you." she said as she got out of the car. She was following Elliot up the stairs when she heard light footsteps behind her. They started to speed up. "Olivia! Elliot!" he called. Olivia turned around to see a familiar face run up to her. "Calvin!" she said as she hugged him. "I missed you so much. I had to find you." he rambled on. "Shh. Calm dow. Why are you here alone?" she asked him. He hugged her tighter. "Grandma and grandpa. They're-they're gone. They left me. Said they didn't want me anymore." he cried. "Alright. Come inside with me" she sad as she stood up. "No! Don't leave me." he cried. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Let's go inside and get Elliot." "Ok." Calvin calmed down and he grabbed her hand, following her to the squad room.

"El?" Olivia said as they walked into the squad room. "Yeah?" he said as he came to the door. "Can he stay with you for a mnute?" she asked, indicating to Calvin. Elliot nodded and took Calvin. "Go with El ok? Be right back." she said as she kissed Calvin's head. Calvin nodded and walked over to Elliot. "Hey, what about me?" Elliot exclaimed. "Oops. Forgot." Olivia rolled her eyes and kissed Elliot's cheek before walking off. Calvin was in utter shock. He sared at Elliot wth wide eyes. "Whta?" Elliot asked. "You finally got her?" Calvin asked, forgetting about why he was there. "Yeah. I did." Elliot smiled. "Up top!" Calvin said as he gave Elliot a high five. "Guys, guess what?" Olivia said walking back to Elliot and Calvin. "What?" Calvin asked for both of them. "Captain said you get to go home with us tonight and we're going to sort all of this tomorrow." she told him. "Really?" Calvin asked in disbelief. "Yep. Now, lets get going. It's late and i'm tired." Olivia said. The guys nodded in agreement and were off to the Stabler household.


End file.
